


A Devil's Love

by Firstone33



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Interesting info from itsuno recently in Korean panel saying that theme of love from first game will be important in fifth.This being said that is a huge hint that Dante x Trish are canon since the only love we seen in first game was from them so this came about.





	A Devil's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting info from itsuno recently in Korean panel saying that theme of love from first game will be important in fifth.
> 
> This being said that is a huge hint that Dante x Trish are canon since the only love we seen in first game was from them so this came about.

Date: 2020  
Location: Nico's Van

 

Somehow all seven were able to fit in the van, it was big enough for them, Nico drove while hero sat in passenger seat Dante sat in back with the others, Trish laid in his arms head resting on his left shoulder.

She looked utterly exhausted he had never seen her so tired, Dante gently moved bangs from her face she did not move except move closer. Dante held her tightly.

It had been harrowing he had to use his majin form to save them to save his family but when he did not lose his humanity he was shocked and then realized after all these years why his father was so powerful.

Love it was love for humans and family it was love for friends, Dante looked at Vergil who also used his majin form the twins had partnered up and destroyed urizen.

Vergil was sitting across looking at floor of van with a sad regretful expression." Vergil...". Vergil looked at him." stop blaming yourself...nero isn't mad you did not know and urizen would haves come anyways". Vergil looked down.

" I gave him the opportunity Dante...I could have stopped him I knew I couldn't....".

" how do you think I felt.....Trish....you...everyone in this van, I felt powerless so I did the one thing that could have cost me my humanity...you did the same".

Vergil looks down lady was asleep her head on vergil's lap, like Trish she was utterly exhausted." love vergil dad was powerful because of it...we have that....". Vergil chuckled then.

" I guess....mom saying a devil's love was indeed more powerful than anything in the world...father...really loved us...".

Dante hummed." yeah he did....so did mother....which reminds me". Dante pulls out vergil's amulet." like you said years ago it belongs to a son of sparda..". Vergil gently took his amulet." mother....still protecting us...even in death....". Dante went silent.

V was nearby he sat up." once we get back....I need to report to...". V grunted in pain, Dante looks at him." V rest up first not doing anything until healed up". V did not listen.

" no.....I must they need to know...".

Dante gently lays Trish down on seat comes to V's side and with one hand pushes him on his back." Kid....say this once stay down and rest stop being stubborn I am sure your boss is willing to wait". V closed his eyes.

They soon arrived to the devil may cry, Dante lifts Trish bridal style and with vergil doing same with lady head inside the shop, Nero remained in van Nico sighed." amazing what love can die huh.....you okay Nero?". Nero looks at her with a smile.

" yeah......I feel more than okay.....".

Nico nods and starts up van and they drive off, Nero takes out a photo of him kyrie and their twin children he smiles.' A devil's love....". Nero leans head back and closes eyes letting sleep take him as he headed back home to his loved ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed it but do not care I am just being random


End file.
